Hamilton in the style of Overwatch
by speedster101
Summary: Same as the orginal play.
1. Cast & Crew

**Author's Note: Any Hamilton fans on here? If They are I got two special Hamilton fics for you here's the first one and yes I would include the cut songs from the original play except One Last Ride though so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment while Hamilton belongs their original owner.**

 **Cast Crew**

 **Jesse Mcree: Alexander Hamilton**

 **Angela Ziegler/Mercy :Eliza Schuyler**

 **Symmetra/Satya Vaswani: Angelica Schuyler**

 **Winston: Mr. Schuyler**

 **Dva/Hana Song : Peggy Schuyler(Sorry about this Dva fans I'm really am)**

 **Lúcio Correia dos Santos: John Laurens**

 **Reinhart/Reinhart Wilhelm : George Washington/ General Washington**

 **Reaper/Gabriel Reyes: King George III**

 **Sombra/Olivia Colomar: Maria Reynolds**

 **Doomfist/Akande Ogundimu: John Reynolds**

 **Ana Amari: Martha Washington**

 **Jack Morrison/Soldier 76: Aaron Burr**

 **Genji Shimada: Philip Hamilton**

 **Genderbent Widowmaker: Lafayette Marquis La Fais**

 **Tekhartha Zenyatta: Samuel Seabury**

 **Jamie Fawkes/Junkrat: Thomas Jefferson**

 **Mako Rutledge/Roadhog: John Madison**

 **Tracer/Lena Oxton: Theodosia Burr**

 **Aleksandra Zarya/Zarya: Theodosia Sr**

 **Hanzo Shimada: Hercules Mulligan**

 **Torbjörn Lindholm/Torbjörn: Charles Lee**

 **Young Jesse Mcree: Young Philip Hamilton**

 **George Eacker : Baptise**


	2. Jesse Mcree

**Author's Note: Alright Alright already! It's time to get on with the show! So grab a chair, a friend and whatever else you need and enjoy HAMILTON IN THE STYLE OF OVERWATCH!**

 **Disclaimer: You know what I don't own.**

 ***Turns a light on Soldier 76 and company***

 _How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot of the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_

 _The ten- dollar Founding Father without a father got a lot farther by working a lot harder by being a lot smarter by being self starter by fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter._

 _And everyday while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up inside, he was longing for something to be apart of the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter._

 _Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain._

 _Well word got around,they said,_

 _"this kid is insane man" took up a collection just to send him to the mainland_

 _"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came and the world' gonna know your name._

 _"What's your name man?"_

 ***Jesse appears***

 _Alexander Hamilton my name is Alexander Hamilton and there's a million things I haven't done but just you wait, just you wait…_

 _When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt- ridden half -dead sittin' in their own sick, the sent thick._

 _And Alexander got better but his mother went quick._

 _Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside a voice saying._

 ** _"Alex you gotta fend for yourself"_**

 _He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf._

 _There would have been nothin' left to do for someone less astute he woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution started workin', clerkin' for his his late mother's landlord tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the the things he can't afford scammin' for ever book he could could get his hands on_

 _Scammin'_

 _Plannin' (plannin' oooh)for the future see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land. In New York could be a new man._

 _In New York you can be a new man_

 _Just you wait!_

 _In New York you can be a new man_

 _Just you wait!_

 _In New York you can be a new man_

 _In New York New York_

 _Just you wait!_

 _Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)_

 _We are waiting in the wings for you(Waiting in the wings for you)_

 _You could never back down you could never learned to take your time! (You never learned to take your time!)_

 _Oh, Alexander Hamilton when America sings for you (Oh Alexander Hamilton America sings for you)_

 _Well they know what you overcame? (Well they know what you overcame?)_

 _Well they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same oh (Well they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same)And_

 _The ship is in the harbor now see if you can spot him (Just you wait ) another immigrant comin' up from the bottom (just you wait) his enemies destroyed his rep America forgot him._

 _We fought with him._

 ***Light turns on top Genji and Lucio***

 _Me? I died for him._

 ***Light switched to Reinhardt***

 _Me? I trusted him._

 ***Light switched to Angela/Mercy Symetra/Saya Dva/Hana and Sombra/Olivia***

 _Me? I loved him!_

 ***Everyone lights went out except one which focused on Soldier 76***

 _And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him!_

 _There's a million things I haven't done but just you wait!_

 _What's you're name, man?_

 _Alexander Hamilton!_

 ***Light goes out***

 **Author's Note: And that's the first song next Aaron Burr sir or in this case Jack Morrison Sir, oh and if you have any genderbent names for Widowmaker I would love to hear them but till then I hope you're satisfied see ya.**


End file.
